warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Skrath'gp'nk'srb'tk
Skrath'gp'nk'srb'tk, more commonly simply called Skrath is a dangerous Daemonic Herald of Tzeentch. Skrath has developed quite a reputation for himself, earning monikers such as the Fool's Folly and the Fisherman of Tzeentch. Skrath reputation has been earned on account of of his delight in causing mayhem, and the malicious games that he plays with his adversaries. His cruel sense of humor and fondness for playing mind games have earned him a place amongst Tzeentch's most malicious minions. Appearance Scrath has a fairly typical appearance for a Herald of Tzeentch. His form is that of a Pink Horror of Tzeentch, usually standing in a more stable, humanoid form than normal Horrors and possessing a beak. Like other Horrors his form is constantly shifting, sometimes according to Skrath's will, and sometimes at random. Skrath seems fond of shifting his features to give himself a ridiculous or cartoonish aspect, either for his own amusement or to unsettle those that he is dealing with. Perhaps Skrath's single most defining feature is his voice. As Skrath speaks the pitch and tone of his voice flucuates wildly from syllable to syllable. At times his voice might be a low growl only to suddenly shift to a high shriek. His voice is constantly fluctuating in a discordant and disturbing manner. This often irritates or unnerves those he speaks to. History Abilities First and foremost among Skrath's abilities is perfect hindsight. This unique ability granted to him by Tzeentch allows Skrath to look into the past of persons, places or things with perfect clarity. As a result Skrath is very good at uncovering secrets that would otherwise be unattainable to others. The ability is so effective that Skrath can often learn things about people's pasts that even they themselves do not know. Skrath most commonly uses this ability to look into something or someone's past and discover secrets he can use to his advantage. IT is for this ability that Skrath is best known and feared, for all he need to is come in contact with someone and all their darkest secrets would be laid bare for Skrath's perusal. However while Skrath's hindsight is truly potent and has allowed him to gain much potent knowledge, there is a slight check to his power. Tzeentch in either his whim or wisdom chose to limit Skrath's sight when he created him. Skrath lacks even the barest ability to look into the future, and can not even make vague predictions using tried and true methods of divination. His inability to look into the future sets him apart from many other minions of Tzeentch, and has been a constant frustration to Skrath. Skrath prides himself on his skills at manipulation. A compulsive trickster, Skrath uses his ability to see into others' past to find out exactly how to get under their skin. Within a short time of meeting him Skrath will know all of his potential victims hopes, dreams, humiliations, frustrations and hidden yearnings. Skrath will use any or all of these to bait his traps, playing cruel mind games and sending his playmates on doomed ventures with the expertise of a master. Skrath is most fond of plots that end with his victim walking themselves into damnation or self-destruction, revelling in setting his victims on a path to a downfall of their own making. It is for this that Skrath is best known and feared. Skrath is not fond of using force or violence to reach his own ends, preferring deception and manipulation to confrontation. Despite this Skrath is still a formidable opponent in battle. As a Herlad of Tzeentch Skrath possesses above average Daemonic powers, and is a talented Sorcerer. When confronted Skrath will usually rely on his arsenal of spells of illusion or transformation to win the day. However a determined foe who can figure out a way around Skrath's clever use of magic will find him an average combatant at best, and Skrath is likely to lose most battles when it comes to direct force. Personality Skrath has a distinctly unpleasant character. A cruel and manipulative trickster, Skrath toys with people's emotions in order to cause as much suffering and disorder as possible. Skrath possesses and maliciously playful and mocking demeanor. The wicked, cackling Horror constantly mocks those that he speaks with, usually in some underhanded way if the entity in question is in a position to harm him. Skrath uses his hindsight to dig into thew past of those around him, learning of their history and secrets, and then uses it against them. Oft times the Herald has tormented his victims and adversaries with the memory of their loved ones, or the ghost of some past failure. Wherever he comes across an emotionally raw or vulnerable area he mercilessly jabs it, tormenting those around him, all the while laughing at their irritation and impotence. However were his mind games become truly profound is when he sees a chance to make others destroy themselves. Skrath's ability has allowed him to learn a great many secrets, both personal to those he deals with and of greater significance. Skrath uses these secrets to his advantage, dangling hard sought answers in front of those he deals with, but never truly giving it to them. He hides these secrets behind riddles and puzzles, forcing others to dig for the meaning behind the words, japing at them all the way. Often the search for these answers, or the answers themselves send the pursuer into peril. This above all is what Skrath enjoys. He loves nothing better than to set fools on a path to destroy themselves, tormenting them with questions and riddles all the way. Skrath constructs elaborate schemes and mind games for his "Playmates" designed to lead them into a bad end. Over the centuries Skrath has become very good at this. The challenge of outfoxing friend and foe alike is irresistible to Skrath. Skrath's plans are not foolproof however. They usually rely on Skrath's understanding of his target's character based on what he has seen of their past. While this is often all he needs to understand his target, it does not allow him to truly know their mind. Often his traps hinge upon some perceived flaw or desire of the person in question. So if Skrath misjudged a person's motivations, or they change before the scheme comes to fruition then there is a fair chance of his plans failing. Skrath blames these few failures in part on his inability to forsee the future. Skrath longs to be able to see into the future, as doing so would give him even more of an edge in his sadistic games. Skrath often seeks out various seers, sorcerers and oracles to try and gain some foreknowledge that he could put to use. In return for knowledge of the future Skrath will usually trade some of his secret knowledge. Many sorcerers covet such secrets of power, though they are always cautious since Skrath's reputation for treachery is infamous even among Daemonkind. While Skrath loves to play games he is a notable poor sport. He'll usually lie or cheat to make sure that he wins, and nothing aggravates the Daemon more than being outplayed by a mark. Indeed Skrath is never more vicious than when he is hounding someone that managed to beat him at his own game. If he can not bring about the defeat of one of these rivals than he will often do his utmost to inflict misery and injury upon them whenever possible. Skrath is notable among Tzeentchian Daemons in that he rarely has any particular goal that he is after. His schemes are designed primarily to cause mayhem and suffering first and foremost, with Skrath occasionally reaping some added benefit. Indeed it seems that Skrath does what he does purely for the sake of his own amusement, bringing forth ruin and pain just so that he can watch and laugh. Category:Daemons Category:Tzeentch The Blue Gremlins Quotes By About Category:Daemons Category:Tzeentch